thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobalt (Survive)
"Cobalt" is the sixth episode and mid-season finale of season 2 of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It will premiere on August 7 at 9:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot Days after the massacre of the barn, Rick tries to convince Hershel to allow his group onto the farm, after a brief confrontation he accepts, but tells Rick that he also needs him to teach his daughters how to shoot so they'll be able to deffend themselves, Rick accepts. In the camp, Lori loads a gun and practices with bottles, followed by Andrea, Michonne, Glenn, Charlie, Beth, Patricia, Maggie and Carl, Summer asks Rick if she can try too and he accepts, before giving her a gun he asks what happened to her family and she says that her mother was in a car with her father and her uncle, but that it crashed and that she escaped. While training Charlie is distracted by Mike and Terry, who now are Michonne's zombified pets and accidentally shoots Mike in the stomach, Michonne warns her not to do that and Charlie asks why she keeps them, even undead, Michonne tells her that when she and Summer where trying to escape the shack where they found Mike,a walker appeared but that Michonne covered herself and Summer behind Mike and that the walker just ignored them and says that they serve as protections. In a flashback after the barn massacre, Beth and Maggie run crying to their siblings arms and Hershel stays shocked, Rick tells him that he's sorry but that he must understand that walkers can't be who they where once, before Hershel is able to cry, he wipes his tears away. In the present Shane offers to travel for more bullets, Glenn offers to acompany him, he agrees. As Glenn and Shane travel, Glenn questions Shane about opening the barn and shooting the walkers, Shane tells Glenn that it's what had to be done and that Hershel needed to understand what walkers really are, Glenn only remains silent. In the farm Lori tells Rick she's pregnant and Rick stays in shock, Carl who was assumed to be sleeping ashs if he's gonna have a new brother and suddenly half of the group is now entired of Lori's pregnancy, Andrea says that she doesn't know what to say, and Rick sarcastically adds that congratulations has worked for years, she says she's sorry but that she's just worried about how safe is bringing a baby in this new world. Shane and Glenn arrive to the Wiltshire Estates and after parking the car they come across two large gates with a "ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER" sign, as Shane opens the gates, Glenn asks if it's safe and Shane says that now ondays there isn't anywhere safe to go. After checking the zone and finding everything is gone, they both enter to the car and head back to the farm, however at certain point someone begins shooting at the car and Shane and Glenn are forced to hide in it. Daryl is resting on his bed, when Carol goes to check him, she talks with him about her daughter and he talks about his father and both begin to bond, until Daryl asks about Merle's whereabouts and Carol says she doesn't know where is him. Rick helps Hershel to clean the barn, and says that now the children can play there if desired, Hershel mentions to Rick that before keeping the walkers on the barn he used it to allow newcomers to live in, Rick asks if it worked before and Hershel mentions how a family of three and a man and his daughter slept in the barn, Rick asks what happened to them and Hershel says that after they caused the death of his son they left for Macon, Rick stares at Michonne who is watching from afar. The man who's shooting at Shane's car orders both Glenn and Shane to come out or otherwise his men will shoot down the vehicle, Shane and Glenn come out and discover a man dressed in military uniform, he orders Shane and Glenn to give him their weapons, Shane asks what happens if they don't and the military man orders his team to come out, and a group of seven militia soldiers holds guns at Shane and Glenn, both drop their weapons. Carl, Sophia and Summer are playing in the barn where Rick asks Michonne if she heard what Hershel said before and she says that she wants to travel to Macon and look for the group and get more information about it, but Rick argues about it being too far like to just go and return. The leader of the soldiers introduces himself as Moyers and asks if either Shane or Glenn is infected, both say no and Moyers asks where their camp is, Glenn asks if he's gonna save them and he says that he has a camp in a refugee center. The episode ends with Shane and Glenn being taken by the military to the aforementioned safe zone. Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee (Does not appear in this episode) *Jane McNeil as Patricia (Does not appear in this episode) Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony (No Lines) Trivia *First appearance of Moyers *This episode makes Season 2, the first season to be spread into two parts. *About this episode Polimis said: "This is a point in the series in wich we're no longer the original franchise, what I mean is that this episode isn't an adaptation of Pretty Much Dead Already, it's my series and I didn't wanted an exact copy of the show, we added the military in order to show the survivors how civilization still exists, and how I can make a show too"